Don't Go Near Him!
by NathanCh
Summary: yang dirasakan shortstop andalan Seido untuk berjuta sekon berikutnya; mengasihani Sawamura. [MiyuSawa] Untuk Shinjisinyuki.


Satu hal yang dapat diunggulkan dari diri Kuramochi Youichi.

Tidak, bukan perihal _usum_ seperti mendapat titel 'pelari cepat' andalan tim bisbol Seido. Kali ini lebih fantastis. Hingga Kuramochi dapat menyipitkan mata seperti kucing saat ekor terinjak.

"Tsch."

Jus kotak dalam genggaman berubah kurus—mengerut buruk. Kursi yang diduduki rasanya mengeluarkan elektron. Tenaga terbuang percuma, emosi menyengat kepala, emosi ingin meraung, satu kata yang tepat; ia murka.

Bisakah makhluk paling menyebalkan dalam SMA Seido, bahkan bermata empat itu tidak bermain mata?

Jujur saja. Sudah beberapa kali Kuramochi mendapati mata rusak Miyuki Kazuya begitu kurang ajar. Matanya melirik nakal. Menusuk tajam penuh misteri, terutama pada satu sosok manis terkenal ribut; Sawamura Eijun.

Saat sosok _catcher_ terkutuk itu keluar kelas untuk membeli minum, Kuramochi bersumpah akan memberinya ganjaran berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Go Near Him!**

 **Ace of Diamond belongs to Terajima-sensei**

 **This story by AnagataOkita**

 **MIYUKI KAZUYA | SAWAMURA EIJUN**

 **\+ Kuramochi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit cerah terlampau terang. Bola merah menetap angkuh dalam panggung angkasa yang biru. Sinarnya tidak main-main, sangat menyengat. Bulir keringat mengalir, rasanya geli. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat membantah siksaan siang itu. Perlu diingat, mata setajam elang dibalik lensa cokelat kacamata menilik tajam murid didik. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sesekali berseru, "tetap bersemangat melatih diri! _Mensana incorporesano_!"

Bahkan sampai bersua bahasa asing. Mendengarnya, Sawamura garuk-garuk rambut.

"Artinya apa?"

Kanemaru melotot. "Tsk. Sudah lanjutkan saja berlatih _batting_ nya!" Satu bola dilempar tepat ke arah bocah surai cokelat yang masih tampak bingung.

Semua orang sedang sensi. Benar-benar cobaan alam kala musim panas.

Miyuki Kazuya diam-diam perhatian. Di balik helm, matanya mengintip sosok adik kelas di samping kanan. Terlampau asik, sampai tidak terlalu konsentrasi saat Haruicchi sudah melempar bola.

Namun—

CLANG!

Bukan _catcher top_ namanya kalau didapati bermain payah. Akhirnya, ditengah-tengah lamunan aduhai tentang Sawamura Eijun, satu bola terpukul jauh.

"W-Whoa!" Haruicchi menganga. Bahkan hingga terbang jauh—lalu mendarat di atas kepala licin _pitcher_ kelas tiga.

"Ack!"

Di ujung lapangan Tanba mengaduh. Segera memberi tatapan terhadap Miyuki, adik kelas serta teman satu tim yang paling dibenci.

Terlalu diselimuti hasrat dan nafsu—itu kesimpulan pemain yang paling sering diteriaki namanya saat tanding. Miyuki tersenyum keren, apalagi saat Sawamura mendapati aksinya barusan.

Miyuki melirik Eijun yang terpaku, "apa lihat-lihat?"

Malu kedapatan memuji lewat mata, Eijun segera membuang muka, "A-apa sih? Siapa juga yang lihat kau, hah?!"

Dari kejauhan, Kuramochi yang berlatih melempar bola ke _infield_ bersama Ryousuke memaki dalam hati. 'Kau itu yang lihat-lihat, Miyuki.'

Miyuki melangkah maju, memberikan tongkat pemukul kepada Haruicchi. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kominato."

Semburat merah menjalar di atas tulang pipi, "Hai' _senpai_!"

Helm terlepas dari kepala. Surai cokelat muda menampar angin dengan kepala yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kuramochi lagi-lagi memaki, 'cih, sok keren.'

"Sudah, yuk, Sawamura."

Baru saja Kanemaru akan melempar bola selanjutnya. Eijun mengerjap beberapa kali. Menatap Miyuki dengan ekspresi bertanya, "hah? Apa? Kemana?"

Satu alis terangkat. Miyuki balik menatap, "ha? Tentu bermain lempar tangkap, bodoh!"

Seketika dua bola mata bersinar-sinar lucu. Satu pemain regular Seido berubah menjadi seekor anjing, "benarkaaah?" Tongkat pemukul diserahkan begitu saja pada Kanemaru. Tanpa berujar terima kasih.

"Ayo!"

"Ha ha santai, santai!"

Miyuki berjalan mendekati _pitcher_ kidal yang tersenyum cerah. Dikira akan sekedar mengajak, namun ternyata—

"Helmnya buka, baka." Kedua tangan membantu melepaskan helm biru dari atas surai cokelat yang tampak lembut.

"Oh? Aku lupa." Eijun tersenyum. Dan Kuramochi ingin matanya segera terdiagnosa minus atau plus, ketika melihat Eijun tampak senang. Tepat saat Miyuki terlihat peduli.

Lagi-lagi di balik punggung pemain bernomor dua, Kuramochi mencemooh.

Pasangan _catcher-pitcher_ berjalan menuju _bullpen_. Dengan bising dari arah mereka berdua. Seperti biasa dengan Miyuki yang menggoda dan Eijun yang memberi respon berlebihan—protes keras. Isashiki sempat memberi teguran, namun diabaikan. Sehingga segera menyumpah pasangan _battery_ itu kehabisan stok sarapan dari kafetaria besok pagi.

Chris sempat melirik mereka berdua. Dengan 'chris note' dalam genggaman tangan kanan. Membungkuk hormat pada pelatih sebelum kembali ke asrama. Lumayan melelahkan walau hanya membicarakan strategi untuk melawan Yakushi minggu depan. Namun memanglah sial. Tepat saat akan mengalihkan arah fokus ke arah lain, ternyata saat itu pula tindak senonoh terjadi. Walau tidak separah dan menyamai eksplisit pada salah satu adegan JAV.

Tangan kiri Miyuki, meremas bokong _his precious baby_.

Bahkan Kuramochi hampir menyumpah serapah dari kajuahan. Ternyata ia sempat melirik.

Mata meradang pada dua pasang mata yang melihat.

Dapat dipastikan. Jikalau sempat berkunjung ke kuil, Kuramochi akan mengutuk Miyu _moron_ untuk menjadi Tanuki selamanya.

.

Hari Selasa. Sehari setelah kejadian tidak patut terjadi pada korban manis bernama Sawamura Eijun.

Chris terlihat biasa saja, dapat menyembunyikan rasa panas dalam dada akibat kejadian kemarin. Akibat itu, seharian penuh kedua kroma mata memantau sosok kouhai yang dipercaya pelatih Kataoka di bawah pengawasannya. Waspada Miyuki datang mendekat pada target.

Demi kentut bau Masuko, Takigawa Chris Yuu tidak mau lagi melihat Eijun menjadi bahan remasan tangan Miyuki Kazuya.

Chris sudah siap melamar di masa depan. Tidak mau menerima bekas.

Pikiran Chris tersita saat mendengar suara benda patah. Saat melirik ke kanan, benar saja. Tampak Kuramochi Youchi sudah mematahkan sumpit makan. Padahal setengah nasi yang menggunung masih menunggu dalam mangkuk.

"Kuramochi. Ada apa?"

"Ah!" Hampir saja sumpit yang sudah tidak lagi berbentuk terpental dan mencolok hidung Zono yang tampak sedang makan dengan khidmat di seberang meja. "Tidak… kenapa-napa. Hehe."

Dahi senpai kelas tiga tampak berkerut, "benar?"

"Y-Ya! Tentu!" Jawaban tidak konstan dengan ekspresi wajah. Lalu bisa dijelaskan akibat apa munculnya urat pada pelipis?

Tapi tidak sebaiknya menganggap remeh analisa anak tunggal dari keluarga Takigawa. Saat melihat pintu kafetaria, muncul dua sosok paling cetar membahana.

"Miyuki! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ahaha ayolah! Kau tadi bilang ingin disuapi, kan?"

"Bohong besar!"

Anak-anak lain sudah terbiasa. Keributan dari pasangan _catcher_ dan _pitcher_ itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali. Terlampau sering.

Ah. Sejujurnya, sekonyong-konyong Furuya tampak diam, sebenarnya sedikit terganggu.

Tidak, bukan karena Miyuki terasa 'dirampas' Sawamura. Namun…

Jika terdapat pemukul bisbol dalam pajangan kafetaria, ia akan melemparnya tepat di atas wajah brengsek Miyuki Kazuya.

Tepat saat tangannya kedapatan meremas pinggang pitcher beriris emas.

"K-Kau! Jangan sentuh di sana!"

Tiga pasang mata dalam mode kurang beruntung. Mendapat pemandangan tidak patut di pagi hari.

.

Haruicchi mendapat titah dari sang kakak. Maka dari itu kini ia sedang terburu mengambil langkah dibarengi napas berat. Menuju kamar bernomor lima.

Tempat Eijun, Kuramochi, dan Masuko mengistirahatkan diri.

Seusai malam tadi menginvasi kamar _shortstop_ bersurai hijau, Ryousuke tidak sengaja meninggalkan ponsel miliknya. Benar-benar berpesta bersama teman satu tim—walau beberapa memutuskan untuk tidur dalam kamar masing-masing.

Saat para senpai meninggalkan ruangan, Kuramochi sempat protes dengan sampah kaleng minuman yang berserakan. Tanpa ada niat untuk dibuang oleh yang membeli.

Benar-benar senpai tidak santun. Bukan orang Jepang namanya jika terbiasa hidup jorok.

Alhasil Sawamura yang dipaksa untuk membersihkan semuanya seorang diri.

Ryousuke tampak diajak diskusi dengan pelatih. Maka dari itu Haruicchi bersedia untuk membantu. Tiga puluh detik dibutuhkan untuk menatap daun pintu kamar bernomor lima. Tangan kanan terulur meraih kenop.

Eh.

Tidak terkunci.

Bukannya gawat jika meninggalkan kamar dalam keadaan tidak terjamin aman? Sedangkan semua orang sedang disibukkan oleh latihan keras sebelum menumpas habis nyali Yakushi si atas panggung diamond.

Terhitung empat senti pintu terbuka. Namun Harucchi terkutuk sihir laknat akibat alunan suara mistis.

"Ah! M-Miyuki! Jangan mendekatkan hidungmu ke sana! Berapa kali aku harus bilang, hah?"

"Tapi aku suka lehermu! Kenapa bau sekali?"

"Kau itu memuji atau menghina? Dan lagipula siapa yang kau katai Bau—Ahh!"

Haruicchi harap telinganya memang belum dibersihkan selama lima bulan.

Niat untuk masuk mendadak urung. Satu langkah mundur diambil secara teratur. Mendadak punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Hampir saja menjerit macam kuntilanak.

"Otoutou- _kun_? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Kuramochi Youichi. Menatap dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"A-Ano."

"Apa?" Kuramochi bukanlah termasuk ke dalam tipe orang penyabar.

"AHHH! MIYUKI LEPAS!"

Petir menggelegar menjadi _background_ tubuh tegap Kuramochi dan Haruicchi.

.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Kalian harus menemukannya pada catatan harian kekesalan hati Kuramochi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

Persembahan kecil untuk Shinjisinyuki karena dia terlampau lama sendiri—/bukan

Tapi karena aku belum berhasil menuntaskan Watashi no Yume.

Terus mau curcol bentar…

DAIYA KOK MULAI SEPI LAGHE DOH MAO NANGESH :"(

KALAU DAIYA GA RAME LAGI, OCHIAI JANJI MAU NIKAHIN EIJUN. KAN SEREM :"""(


End file.
